A secret
by Poisoned Sidd
Summary: 18 year old Monkey D. Luffy has ended up in a sticky situation. 2 years younger than her brother Ace. Now they meet again, but in conditions neither want the other to see. And they only have a few days with each other. Ace's excectution is in 3 days. Somewhat Sadistic Luffy? Already Mastered All 3 Haki.. Diff!Fruit.. Alive!Ace. Fem!Luffy.. Mythical Zoan: Neko Neko model; Ten tails.
1. In The Darkness

It's dark, very dark. However, it's not cold but it isn't warm either. It's just here. No breeze, no light, no nothing. Nothing but darkness.

How long had she been here in this darkness? How long has it been since she was brought here?

There is no way to tell time, only darkness.

Not even when they feed her. If they do actually feed her.

Not when they beat her. Which happens more than she's fed.

Not when someone new comes. Which is also a rarity.

No one is put with her.

She's forced to stay alone.

Because she's dangerous.

And they don't want to give her an opportunity.

Yet who is they?

And why is she here?

In this darkness?

Who is she?

What is she?

...

...

Conversations don't involve her so she normally doesn't listen. Today however was different. A visitor. For her.

The man cleared his throat and approached her dark cell. "Monkey D. Luffy, you have a cellmate."

She looked up at the man with a smile on her face, "Oh~ Well, isn't it about time? Magellan~" She sung in delight with a small rattle of her chains.


	2. Sadi-Chan

Yep, that's right. Impel Down. Level Six. Hidden from the world as someone who shouldn't exist. Monkey D. Luffy's been here since she was Eight, because her bloodline was found out. Since, she wasn't known to the world she couldn't have an execution. Her name is only known to a few people, so it wasn't like they could just tell the world 'This is Monkey D Dragons Child.' And then expect people to believe them. peopled play it out as a joke.

Which it wasn't.

She lived with her father until she turned seven, then she lived with her grandfather, the Hero Garp.

She had learned how to use Haki with her father, because she needed to be able to protect herself from world dangers.

*Sigh* And look where that got her.

Locked up in a dark cell all by herself for ten years. Not that she's complaining. At least shes not dead. As long as she's not dead, theres always a chance to get out of her cell. So long as she's not dead.

Steady patience pays off in the long run after all. Look, she finally has a cellmate.

...

...

Light flooded in the dark cell and she could get a good look at her cellmate. She looked him over with a smile.

Raven locks of hair, freckles, dark black eyes, no shirt, brown shorts, a tattoo on his left shoulder. Can't read what it says from this angle.

Her smile fell. Just dropped and ran to the side of the earth.

...Ace...

Her sworn older brother by two years.

In front of her dark cell on the lowest floor of Impel Down.

She would facepalm if she could, but her arms are chained up to the wall making that impossible. She did let out a long sigh though. Her chanced have to wait, because this idiot decided to get caught and stuck in her cell, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let him take her place. She'd be an awful sister if she did that.

She doesn't want to be an awful sister.

She may have the blood of a world known criminal(At least in their eyes) but she wasn't going to be an awful sister.

She bit her lip to keep her from laughing at this situation. The irony of it all was funny. Her chance comes, but she gives it up.

She sighed again. Just her luck right. Just her fucking luck.

She won't cuss out god. She stopped believing in god years ago. So she'll compromise.

Fuck you world. Fuck you universe. Fuck you Marines and your so called justice. FFFUUUCCCKKK!

No, she's not going insane. She's just venting her anger.

She wished she could just change into her one tail cat form and strangle Magellan until he pleads for her to let go.

But, she won't.

The situation is just to funny to let go.

Because Ace is here, by her.

In the last level of Impel Down.

In her dark cell.

With her.

And won't be here for very long.

She isn't naïve. She knows the blood that flows through his veins.

And he smells of the sea.

A pirate.

He'll be executed as an example.

In a way she can't be.

Oh, but he won't be the only one to leave.

No, her instincts tell her otherwise.

Someone's coming to break him out.

But they'll arrive a little to late.

And they'll free her.

Because patient pays off.

So, she'll wait.

...

...

After Ace was chained up to the wall like she was the cell door was closed and she looked over at the eyes glaring at her. "Yo, Ace." She smiled at him.

His eyes turned from a glare into those of shock. He squinted, "Lu-Luffy?" He asked hesitantly.

She swung her chains a little since her blood flow was starting to slow down, numbing her arms, "The one and only." She said, "I'm surprised though. It's been a long time since I've had company, and when I do it's my brother." She sighed, "Are you involved in some kind of practical joke with the navy and decided it was time to mess with me?" She asked with a laugh.

He shook his head with a sad look in his eye, "N-No, just a mistake on my part." He whispered.

She sighed, "Baka, I'm only giving you a hard time."

Ace was going to reply, but the cell door opened and a girl with long blonde hair walked in.

Luffy looked at the girl with laughter bubbling up in her throat, "Well, what do you know. I seem to be growing famous. Naa, Sadi-Chan?" She asked without even trying to hide her amusement.

She got a whip to her face.

"Ooowaa, I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth, but your screams." Sadi said with a stereotype girly voice.

Luffy looked back up at the dark figure standing before her, still not hiding her amusement, "Oh, I know what your talking about!" She squealed,"Their the screams that go, 'Ahh, Sadi-Chan! More! More! Hit me More!' or the 'Harder! Faster! Make me bleed!' right?" She said in a sexual voice, then smiled a cheeky smile.

The whip connected to her chest leaving an open whip-lash. She smirked. It's fun messing with the guards.

However, even with the sounds of a whip hitting skin and Luffy continually taunting Sadi-Chan, Ace had a small blush on his cheeks. Even though he's locked up and chained to a wall. That was far to hot to ignore. Even though it came from his younger sister.

Sadi-Chan got annoyed with Luffy and left the cell. Completely forgetting about Ace.

And they were left to themselves for the time being.


	3. Light and Another Cellmate

A few hours later the door to the cell is open again. By Magellan. Which means a new cellmate. Again.

But, somethings different. Their doing something different. A button was pressed.

A button is never pressed.

At least not in the whole ten years she's been there.

Shutters lifted themselves off the ground and the dark cell wasn't dark anymore.

The walls showed dried up blood.

Her blood.

Yet, she was somewhat clean.

Besides the small cut on her cheek and chest from when she was taunting Sadi-Chan. And her back. It was dripping blood, yet she was smiling a cheeky smile. Her brown eyes were still brown and shown proudly.

An opposite to most of the grown men's eyes that looked dead. And that were dead of emotion.

Like Ace she didn't have jailer clothes on. Instead she had a black bathing suit top and black booty shorts. She was shoeless.

However, she was chained down way more than he was.

Her feet were chained together and then chained to the floor.

Her arms like his were stretched out to her sides and chained to the cuffed to the wall and then cuffed again.

Even her neck was chained to the wall.

She wiggled her toes and watched them move with a smile.

She looked at her brother for the first time in the light with a twinkle in her eye.

She was right about the raven locks, brown shorts, boots, freckles, and black eyes. His left arm had his name ACE going down it.

And, he was F. .I.T, a six pack. His biceps, his calves.

She whistled, "Damn, ni-chan. Your quiet sexy." She teased.

He smirked, "Well, my imouto isn't doing so bad herself now is she?" He teased back.

They both started laughing ignoring the looks they were getting from everyone around their cell.

Smiling at each other and communicating with their eyes, they completely forgot about everything and everyone around them. Until Ace looked away because he heard the sound of chains and his eyes widened.

Son of the Sea; Jimbei, was chained right across from him. The blue fishman had a questioning brow raised and nudged his head toward Luffy.

Ace shook his head and mouthed wait.

Good thing he did, Magellan wasn't finished yet.

Luffy looked up at him with a smirk, "What is it? Magey-chan~" She asked childishly.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead and Ace had to stifle a laugh.

Magellan sighed and shook his head with a hand on his forehead, "Be grateful. Your only getting to see the light for the next three days. After Hikan's execution you'll be back in the dark. Ms. Monkey." He turned and faced Ace, "You'll have a visitor in about an hour. Cause any commotion and you'll be separated into a cell by yourself."

Luffy rolled her eyes, "Like that'll effect the great Hikan." She said sarcastically.

Magellan's eye twitched, "You'll get one first if you don't respect who your talking to." He warned.

Luffy nodded with a barely hidden smile, "Because ten years didn't do a thing."

He turned around with a few tick marks on his forehead, "You'll be hooked back up to the cords if you don't quit it." He threatened.

Luffy laughed as he turned back to face her as he went up the elevator, "Because the diarrhea demon can't take the teasing from a girl!" She laughed louder. The other occupants of level six joined in.

When the jailers were away from hearing distance Jimbei asked, "So, who is this Ace-kun?"

Luffy looked shocked, "Kun. Ace he just added kun. Your not mad?" She asked with a teasing gleam in her eye.

Ace didn't notice, "Hmm, Jimbei here refuses to call anybody there names without using kun or chan."

Luffy held in a laugh and looked at Jimbei, "Sadi-Chan would absolutely love you. Even more so if you screamed." She bowed her head a little, "Oh and I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Ace's little sister."

People in the other cells started whispering to each other. They were ignored by the three.

"So, Luffy-chan, what are you doing in here?" Jimbei asked.

Luffys eyes sparkled, "MMmm, you weren't lying." She laughed a little, "My father isn't liked by the world government, so when they found out I existed I was brought here. Forcibly."

He nodded but wasn't going to ask anymore on that, their were to many ears, "So, how long you've been here?" He asked.

"Ten years." She replied.

He would have comically jumped back if he could, "EEHHH! But, your like what twenty?"

"Eighteen."

"Then you were eight when you came here!"

She nodded.

"And you've just been here?"

She nodded again.

"Alone?"

She sighed and looked at Ace with a serious look, "Ace, I don't like your friend."

Jimbei slumped with a rain cloud over his head.

Ace shrugged, "Leave him be. It's never happened before. A situation like yours."

She laughed in agreement, "That's true, but." She looked at Jimbei with all seriousness, "Don't assume I'm weak just because I've been here since I was eight. I wouldn't be chained as much as I am now if I was." She warned.

Jimbei nodded.

"Liar!" "Yeah, Such a weak looking girl can't be strong!" "Sodda Sodda!" The other prisoners yelled.

She looked at them with a smirk, scaring the shit out of some of them, "Then, explain to me why the hell you look closer to death than I do."

Their answer was silence.

"Exactly." She said.

"Rurahahaha, The girl's got more willpower than all you." A voice across from them said.

Luffy narrowed her eyes, "Can it SandCroc, your far too new to be mouthing them." She smirked.

A tick mark appeared on Sir Crocodiles face, "Watch it kid." He warned.

"Why so you can slam your face against the bars in an attempt to frighten me?"

He growled.

"My point proven. Don't interrupt my fun, teasing them brings me joy."

Ace rolled his eyes, "Thatch would absolutely love to meet you."

Jimbei nodded, "He would."

"Thatch?" She asked.

Ace nodded, "He loves to tease people."

Jimbei sighed, "Sorry to hear about that by the way."

Ace clenched his jaw, "Teach backstabbed Thatch, literally. Luckily, Marco found his in time, so he didn't die. But Teach was in my division, making it my responsibility to catch him. Look how well that turned out." He sighed, "Pops is probably worried."

"Pops?" Luffy asked.

"Whitebeard." Jimbei answered.

Luffy hummed, "The strongest man on the sea, huh. Your his second commander right?" She asked.

Ace nodded, "How'd you know that?" He asked.

Luffy shrugged, "The jailers gossip. You can pick out pieces of it and figure out what they're talking about." She yawned, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to get some sleep before your visitor gets here. If my guess is correct then it's going to be Garp. And I want to be wide awake when he gets here." She said as she fell asleep.

Letting Jimbei and Ace catch up.


	4. Garp Her Grandfather

And how right she was. A few hours after Luffy went to sleep Ace's visitor came.

The Hero Garp.

Her grandfather. Who she hasn't seen since she was locked up.

Though it's understandable why she hasn't been visited.

She's a prisoner and He's a marine.

But...

Ace is a prisoner. And he's still a marine.

So, why?...

True, Ace is scheduled to die in a few days.

Yet, she's his blood granddaughter.

Blood.

...

...

Oh...

It's her blood...

Because her father is the most wanted man in the world...

He didn't follow the path Garp laid out for him. He didn't become a marine. He went against the marines to destroy them...

A failure in Garps eyes...

A failure...

And she's his daughter...

A failures daughter...

It makes sense to her...

That's why he isn't called Ji-Chan anymore...

He's just Garp...

Garp a person who shes blood related to.

A stranger...

...Garp...

...

...

She heard voices and they were disrupting her slumber so she decided to see who it was. She slowly opened her eyes because she still isn't used to the light.

"Your father intrusted you to me, and I failed." An older voice sighed.

Ace gritted his teeth, "I don't want you bring _that _man into this conversation. My father is and always will be Whitebeard." He said defiantly.

Garp nodded in understanding, "Still, his crimes are getting pushed onto you just like they were on Luffy." He clenched his fists.

Luffy smirked, "Ah, Your worrying about me, Garp?" She asked.

Her body was slightly covered by the cell's shadow, so Garp had to lean forward and squint his eyes to see her. When he realized who she was he was thrown back a little. His eyes widened a bit.

She tilted her head away from him a little and laughed, "I don't think you have a right to be telling Ace that, now do you Garp? By the way, how've you been for these ten years?" She asked with a mocking tone.

Ace clenched his fists and crossed his legs.

Crocodile laughed, "Pouting?"

She looked at him with a smirk, "Not quite Crocy-Chan, you see Garp here is my grandfather."

Crocodile's eyes widened a little, but his face stayed a blank mask.

"I've already mentioned that I've been here for ten years. Alone." She looked up at the ceiling. "Though, that wasn't to bad. Sadi-Chan and Saldeath-Kun come and visit me. Though I'm not going to go in to details with you." She smirked.

Garp swallowed the lump that managed to build in his throat while she spoke. "Luffy, I-"

"Save it." She shook her head, "I don't want to hear it."

Garp nodded, "Sabo's been making trouble lately." He informed trying to have a change of conversation.

"Ohh." Her eyes sparkled. She's heard about most of Ace's adventures since he's been here, but Sabo is different. They set sail around the same time but made separate crews. Then, Ace joined Whitebeard, and the Top Hats have still been sailing throughout Paradise, trying to map all the islands and have different adventures for each so Sabo's log books become famous. That's all she knew.

Garp nodded, "He managed to run across Nico Robin and recruit her. Ended up destroying Enis Lobby, because she was captured."

Luffy laughed, "That judical island was destroyed?" She laughed harder, "Do you think when they start to rebuild the decay will be better? Maybe those blasted Dragons will pitch in?" She mused. Then her face turned green, "Nope...That DEFINATLY won't happened."

Garp scratched the back of his head, "Speaking of those Dragons, Sabo punched one. A Tenryuubito."

Luffy busted out laughing, "HAHAhahahahahahahahahahahahahaaa! Those shithead ahaha deserved it! hAha!"

Ace nodded and Jimbei's jaw dropped.

Luffy shook her head to try and get rid of the amusement tears, "Our Ni-chan's livin' it up, isn't he?" She asked.

Ace nodded with a giant proud smile on his face.

"EEHHHH! What is up with your family?!" Jimbei asked in hysterics.

Luffy looked at him like he was stupid, "What are you talking about? This is just our generation. It's much much crazier with our fathers and mothers generation. Mine, especially." She said with fake shock.

Garp laughed, "Ain't that the truth." He stood up with a guilty expression, "My times up. But, I'll be sure to come and visit you Luffy."

Luffy looked at him with surprisement, before it turned into a mocking gleam, "That won't be necessary. I won't be here much longer." She said with absolute confidence.

He looked at her with a knowing frown, "Will you be joining on the other side, Again?"

She looked at him with all seriousness, "I'm not going to just sit back and let it happen. NO matter what. So, yes I will be joining. Against you. Revenge is in issue any way."

He nodded as he walked back towards the elevator, "I see. Well then, I see you Ace in two days."

Ace nodded with a sad smile on his face.

Garp left and Ace was still smiling sadly thinking about everything that's going to happen once he leaves Impel Down.

His Pops...

His brothers...

Thatch...

And everyone else who may be there...

He's such a disappointment. He knew he shouldn't be allowed to live.

"Then neither would I." Luffy looked at him darkly, "And neither would Sabo." She said bringing him out of his self grieving.

Ace nodded weakly, "I know, but still." He bent his head down to look at the floor, "People are going to end up dying because of me." He said through gritted teeth.

Luffy looked up at the ceiling with a sad smile on her face, "Then, isn't it there way of showing how much they care about you?" She asked, "Their Pirates right? I think it'd be honorable to them to lay down themselves for their brother, their friend." She sighed with closed eyes, "They can at least choose what to die for, if they do die."

Ace bit his tongue at that. He knows very well, that she could have been mercilessly killed anytime during the years she was here. "Then what should I do?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Saa... It's a secret I'll tell you, should we met again." She said with a knowing smile.

He hesitantly nodded causing Luffy.

...

...

You just have to wait. All you have to do is wait patiently. And a chance will come...

Somethings starting to change, the tides have started to move.

And her chains feel lighter.

Only 2 days.

Till she's saved.

...

...

2 Days.

For his execution...

For her freedom...

...

...

Only One Things For Sure...

She will be freed...

She will leave...

She'll show who she is...

She'll be introduced to the world...

... And All HELL Will Break Loose...

...

...

...

Because she's dangerous...


	5. The Past Ten Years

The second day went by without anything changing, but updating Luffy on whats happened over the last ten years. With the help of Jimbei, 10 years of events have been shared with Luffy and those in level six that listened and participated in the conversation.

The Fisher Tiger incident. The discovery of traveling through the Calm Belt without the danger of being attacked by seakings. The notoriety of the Revolution Army and the capture of Ivonkov.

Which made Luffy grin.

The Shichibukai, the yonko, the new Admirals.

Dracule Mihawk, Donquiote Doflomingo, Barthomew Kuma, Geko Moria, Jimbei, Boa Hancock. Former Shichibukai Sir Crocodile.

Which caused Luffy and Ace to laugh at him for being beaten by their brother.

Kaido, Big Mam, Shanks, Whitebeard.

Which made Ace smile with pride.

Kuzan Aokiji, Borsalino Kizaru, Sakazuki Akainu.

Which made Luffy growl in disgust. Since, Akainu was one of the one to lock her down here. Him, Smoker, Lady Tsuru (Who she likes), Momonga, and a few who weren't even worth mentioning. Took her down and chained her to her cell.

She likes Tsuru because the Lady at least gives her new clothing to wear when her's gets to bloody or too small.

The only reason unfortunately.

Not that it hurts Luffy any. Hell, they should be glad; Akainu mainly, that she's as chained up as she is or they'd be in the cell. A cell she makes personally for them. And she'll show them what she's gone through for ten years. Slowly, very slowly. So, they can savor it. And it's painful. Very Painful.

Maybe she should do it like Sadi-Chan? With the Oooowwaahh.

Or like Saldeath? With the bloogori?

Or when Magellan orders the Cords? They do hurt the most.

But, they'd break a weaker man in five minutes.

And she wants to keep them emotionally alive.

Because she still is.

And she's far stronger than them. Both mentally and physically.

'Cuz come on, it took all of them to take her down. To take down just her, an eight year old. A strong ass eight year old.

Then again, she fully transformed.

All Ten Tails.

She never felt so whole then when she did that.

And now she feels, so empty. She can't connect with her devil fruit; a piece of her, because of the Kairoseki around her ankles, wrists, and neck.

It cuts her off.

Its cut her off. For ten years.

And the upcoming event, is going to let her go all out.

And she'll take it slowly. So, she can savor it.

And oh she will. Cats love chasing mice after all.

And she's a cat. A very unique cat.

...

...

So, when the Shichibukai Boa Hancock showed up in front of her cell, the mouse chase began. She came with news that she brought Sabo here.

Her escape route.

So Luffy told her to get the key to Ace's chains. And to take the key to Marinefold. And then wait. Because, a cat always waits to strike. Because patience prevails.

And Boa left. Left level six. Then, left Impel , not without the key. And headed to Marinefold. To carry out her duty as a Royal Shichibukai. Her role as the Pirate Empress.

...

...

And once the doors to the impenetrable Impel Down closed.

The noises of destruction followed.

...

...

Sabo was furious.

And the calm, polite, gentle Sabo becomes fierce. He becomes merciless when he's pissed.

And his brother was locked inside a cell.

And is on a timed limit.

He's got less than a day before he's executed.

And it pissed him off.

Being blamed for his fathers sins!

Dammit he's already lost one sibling for those very same REASONS!

He. Is. Not. About. To. Lose. Another.

...

...

4 hours until Ace's execution.

...

...

2 hours until Sabo meets Ivonkov.

...

...

And yet she waits.

Her time is coming.

Her chains feel light as paper.

Just a little bit longer.

...

...

The clock is ticking. It hasn't stopped yet. Not until she's freed. Because then it will rewind.


	6. Freed

She is not mad. She is not insane. She is not one to be challenged mentally. You can play her games. You can try to follow her flow.

But, you will not catch up. You will not win. Your mind will wheel in circles making you think that in fact you are insane. But, you will deny it. You will choose to disbelieve it. You will blame it on her.

Because indeed, you are insane.

She won't correct you about it. She will tell you that your right. But, she will lie.

Because indeed, you are insane.

And maybe she might be?

Maybe she might not?

Who is to blame for this contradiction.

And she could argue that it's just your inexperience with the world to question her sanity.

But she won't.

Because who's to say who's insane and who's not?

Sanity is questionable in many case's.

Does the chick or the egg come first?

Does a fly really have to be called a fly?

...

...

Yet, Sanity is also undeniable.

Sabo met Ivonkov.

...

He was walking down the hall, one of the long confusing halls, and he had taken a right turn. That happened to be a dead end, when he suddenly fell. Down a hole. Almost like one of those trap doors that you already know to watch out for. But, hit it anyways.

So he fell down the tunnel. And Bon-Chan followed. Ever, so loyal Bon-Chan.

He's looking for Ivonkov. Ivonkov-sama is the queen for Okama's everywhere afterall. And the miracle worker is without a doubt his idol.

So, he decided he'd help his long time friend Sabo free his brother and then free The Miracle Worker.

... Who would have thought they'd end up in this situation? Finding out that in between levels 5 and 6 was a level built by the Queen himself, Level 5.5, The New Kamabakka Kingdom. To save her candies and show them who they really are by injecting them with his sexy hormones gender flipping them.

Annoying Sabo like no tomorrow. But, ever calm Sabo is on a very strict time limit. And time is just dwindling away.

He gritted his teeth and spoke with the calmest voice he could, "Ivonkov-san, I hate to interrupt... whatever you call what your doing, but I am trying to rescue my brother and your not doing anything but wasting my time, as rude as it sounds. I Am In A Hurry So You Will Have To Excuse Me." He bowed and darted out the room.

Ivonkov jumped on one foot with his arms swinging out beside him trying to catch himself, "I'm I'm I'm gonva vall!" He screeched.

The crowd of candies were panicking, "I'll catch you Ivonkov-Sama!" They yelled following where he hopped with their arms out

Ivokov started to fall, but before his face hit the floor he slid on his knees, "Ve didn't Fall!" He screamed out in delight. Causing his crowd to cheer out with him.

Sabo ran back in the room panting and out of breath, "In all nations, how on earth did I end up back here?!" He cried out in displeasure.

Ivonkov shook his head with his a hand on his hip and the other waving his pointy finger at him as if disciplining him, "Tch, tch, tch, ve boy. These'v tunnels are vade vy us to vake sure no one withvout permission comes vn or vout. If vou chose to leave vthen vou will need to exit vout through a vidden vassage. Naughty Boy." She blew a kiss, "Why did vyou break into vhis pvison?"

Sabo sighed, "I came here to save my brother Ace." He said rubbing his forehead, "His execution has been order for the public and I do not know about you, and I honestly don't care, but I'm Going to save if I have to die trying."

Ivonkov nodded. He turned to look at his Candies, "Vyou people, start heading out towards the front of Vhe pvison. Ve will follow shortly after."

The candies nodded and Ivonkov lead Sabo towards the cell they watched Ace get out into.

The usually shuttered cell. That the guards would go in periodically and come out pissed off. The head jailers especially.

...

The very peculiar cell that was opened two days ago. That is still blocked off by the visual transporter snail. Leaving only Ace and Jimbei to be seen. But, Ivonkov knew someone else was in their. Someone beyond all the standards of Impel Down.

A dangerous person.

So, he ran with more adrenaline flowing through his veins than usual.

He's been waiting to find out who's in that cell since he first saw it.

...

...

They had ran as fast as they could. Far past their limits. But, they were still to late. The elevator was going back up and it had Ace on it.

They had missed by a minute.

A single minute, that could have very well have sealed his brothers fate.

He rushed to the cell that was holding his brother, knowing that Jimbei was going to be there.

Followed by Ivonkov who wanted to meet the mysterious person.

...

That very mysterious person was doing her absolute best at keeping her laughter inside her. Her calm older brother was in the midst of a panic attack and good ol' Iva-Chan is with him.

Deciding she's waited enough if these good forsaken chains she makes herself known.

"Why, how have you been Iva-Chan? And isn' t it mighty fine weather we're having today, Sabo-Ni?" She asked with an amused smile on her face and an almost impatient gleam in her eye.

The two in front of her cell stopped like a deer in headlights.

They turned to face the new voice very slowly.

Ivonkov's eyes practically flew out of his head and he fell over.

Sabo's whole posture straightened and the wrinkles he got on his clothes magically straightened themselves out.

"LUFFY?!" They both yelled at the yawning figure in front of them.

She nodded at them while they grimaced at her appearance, "Okay, we can wait to reunite after we get the hell out of this prison and are on our way to save Ace. Deal?" She asked.

They two nodded vigorously.

"Good. Now, there's three thingd I need you to do. One: free Jimbei from his chains. Two: free Croco-Chan from his chains. Three: Get me the hell out of these damn metal wall attachers or I swear the wall will be coming down." She warned.

The two nodded and Ivonkov called out Inazuma to cut there chains and free the other two before He undid Luffy. The two walked peacefully out of their cells and stood back due to Ivonkov's and Sabo's instructions.

They watched as Inazuma slowly cut Luffy's chain off and could feel in the air all of the power that was being released.

It rushed off Luffy in waves of undoubtful power.

The last snip to her neck chain and the wall behind her cracked from pressure.

She stood up and walked out of her cell behind Inazuma. The second she stepped out she reached up and started stretching her muscles. The floor became deadly silent and her bones popped and cracked. The noise ringing into everyones ears.

The other prisoners started to riot in their cells pleading to be let out.

They were silenced immediately by a quick wave of Conqueror's Haki. Silencing them easily with foam coming out of their mouth. She looked up at the Video transportor snail and looked at it with a smile before promptly holding the middle finger up at it. Then the snail passed out and the video went dead. Leaving the viewers scared shitless.

Inazuma and Crocodile collaborated to create an opening in the ceiling and a ramp to climb up.

Which Luffy, took with a stride and everyone else following in example. Even the reluctant Sabo.

...

...

And thus, she was freed.

And she's angry.

Very angry.

...

...

The world will never be the same.


	7. Taboo's, And A Welcoming Sight

They made it to the fifth floor where they all got new clothes, being that what Crocodile and Luffy were wearing, left bad tastes in their mouths. So, Crococodile got his tuxedo and tail coat along with a furry overcoat.

Luffy changed into a red long sleeve blazer and kept all the buttons unbuttoned but the last changed into a new black bathing suit top. Her sleeve's were rolled up past her elbows and her midriff was left exposed. She wore black fitted shorts that went a little above her knees, but kept her butt length ebony long hair behind her, except for the shorter hair that frames her face. (Imagine the story's picture, without the straw hat, and with a black bathing suit top underneath her shirt.) She wore white straw flip-flops with the straps also being black.

Sabo looked at his sister with calculating eyes, "Luffy, have you ever been told your hot?" He asked.

She looked at him with a questioning gaze, "Sabo, I totally don't want to hear that from you. I'm positive had you stayed with your father, you would have been the _ladies man _and not Ace." She said with a knowing smile.

Sabo looked dissed, causing Luffy to laugh.

Luffy's sped up a little causing everyone to look at her funny.

Then they saw standing on the boiling bridge of level four, was Sadi.

Luffy looked at her with a predatory gleam in her eye, making her eye's seem a bit silver on the inside. Everyone did the smart thing and stepped a few feet away from her.

Sadi hit her whip against the floor causing a spark to appear. "Ooowwaaahhh, your supposed to be in your cells." She complained, "Your screams echo in there." She said with a slight pout, "Never mind that. Begin screaming."

Luffy rolled her eyes with a sadistic smile on her face, "Sadi-Chan, oh whatever will you do without me?" She teased. She took a step forward and the whip came flying towards her face.

It did not hit, though.

Luffy caught it.

Surprising Sadi.

Pulling the whip forcibly out of Sadi's hand, Luffy gripped it and stretched it out before her. She carefully picked all of the pricks off the edge of the whip and whipped it against the floor. Easily making a dent in the floor.

She grinned, ten years in prison hadn't weakened her any. If fact it made her much stronger.

She made the dent with just a flick of her wrist.

Should she put her whole arm into it, the concrete bridge would be destroyed. Easily.

Her grin widened and she slowly took a step forward. She looked into Sadi's eyes with her head back a little, with a slight flick of her wrist she sent the whip to an area in between two of Sadi's ribs.

A CRACK was heard loud and clear, looking at where Sadi once stood. Sadi was on the floor putting pressure on the spot she was hit. Removing her hand to look at it. She visibly flinched. Underneath her hand, A black and blue indent was left on her skin where the whip connected. She looked up at Luffy with fear in her eyes.

Luffy smirked at her, "That's how you use a whip, Sadi-Chan." She flicked her wrist again however she connected the whip to her wrists and pulled them together. She walked up to her and bent down to her level and began whispering into her ear.

Sadi's face lost all of her color. She grew sickly pale.

...

...

Sabo watched as his sister dropped one of the head jailers on her knees from one whip-lash. Knowing that they whipped her far more, so even if he finds it hard to watch, he'll watch. He'll see through what she does the whole way.

So, when he saw his sister step towards Sadi he was thrown back a little. He watched as his sister bent down and started whispering. What he had absolutely no idea, but whatever it was, it didn't sound like Sadi liked the information.

He watched as she started to cry, and plead for her not to. He watched as her mind forcibly shut down on itself.

...

...

She bent down.

"Sadi-Chan." She whispered, "I wonder what I should do to you. I'm curious as to if the Bloogori will attack you as if you were a prisoner if I dressed you like a prisoner?" She mused quietly.

Sadi paled.

"Or maybe, if I took you with me and slowly tortured you for ten years, maybe with a whip?"

Sadi whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"I could also..." She leant in closer, "Hook you up to the cords."

"NOOOOO! Please, anything but that!" She pleaded as a hymm.

Luffy shook her head, "No, that would let you off to easy." She hummed,"I think I should go with all three?" She questioned.

Sadi's mind shut down.

Luffy looked at her disappointedly. She stood up and looked down at Sadi, "Hmm, so you can dish the tortures, but can't handle them." She got up and carried on, she's bored of being in the prison. She wants to go outside and smell the sea. To see the sunlight.

She walked off the bridge and looked around.

It was weird.

There were no Bloogori, or four guardians, no jailers.

No Magellan, or Hannyabal.

No Seldeath.

Just them.

...

...

Then she felt it.

The presence in the stairwell.

She didn't know who it was, but it was dark.

The presence was dark.

...

...

But, whoever it was she was angry at.

Her brothers blood is on his hands.

... Ace's blood...

...

...

She didn't realize she unconsciously let out a hiss from the back of her throat.

...

Causing Sabo to get worried.

"What is it Luffy?"

She hissed again and the hair on her arms and neck started to stand up protectively, "As soon as a person walks through that doorway, I want his name." She ordered, walking and standing protectively in front of Sabo.

Sabo didn't notice, but the others did.

Whoever walked through that gate, made her feel protective.

'But, why?' The stronger in the group asked themselves.

...

...

An overweight dark skinned man with long black curly hair walked out of the doorway and immediately they knew why she stood in front of Sabo.

He was no match for the person standing in front of him. No match for the abomination that stopped when he saw Luffy.

The man tried to size Luffy up, but she was not following his provoketions. She didn't need to. The man in front of her may be considered strong for Sabo, but not her.

He was weak.

A coward.

A coward with her brothers blood on his hands.

She growled warningly, when he took a step to come closer.

Without turning around she asked a simple, but deadly question, "Who is this?" She asked no more than a whisper, but it was heard loud and clear.

The threat was as plain as day, 'Who the hell is this piece of crap? Tell, me now or else.'

...

...

Ivonkov gulped, he didn't have the slightest idea.

Crocodile groaned, well isn't this just peachy. The man who took his title.

Jimbei gritted his teeth and clenched his fists together, "Luffy-chan, this is _Teach." _

...

...

Ah, that explains a bit.

The reason Ace's blood was on his hands.

The reason she felt, so disgusted with his presence.

...

...

She held her hand out to the side of her and looked at Sabo with loving eyes, "Ni-chan, your not to interfere. At all."

Sabo nodded in confusion.

She shook her head, "Promise."

"P-Promise." He hesitated.

She smiled at him and turned back to address the man in front of her. "Teach, do you know who I am?" She asked taking a step closer.

Teach shook his head, "No idea, Onee-chan."

She nodded at his response, "That is understandable, so I'll ask something different. Do. You. Know. Ace?" She smiled at him innocently.

He nodded with a greedy smile on his lips, "That, I can answer. He was my commander after all."

She nodded again suppressing her anger, "So, then surely _Blackbeard,_ you can see why I'm upset." Once again she stated with an innocent smile.

...

...

Sabo clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Dammit! He's already promised so he can't interfere, but that won't stop him from trying.

He took a step to get closer, but was held back by an invisible wall.

Shit, he forgot.

One of her powers.

A promise made with her can't be broken unless the promise was irrational, like promise you'll live forever. It won't register.

But, his does.

No matter what he does, he won't be able to interfere.

SShIIITTT!

...

...

Teach felt strangely uncomfortable with the girl that stood in front of him. She didn't look powerful.

But, neither did he.

Yet, he was trying to feel for anything that she was letting off her.

But, there was nothing.

Nothing at all!

Either she's super very weak.

Or she's powerful enough to hid all of her strength.

He honestly doesn't want it to be the later, but it always is.

...

...

The man in front of her was making her furious.

Hell, she's decided.

If she can get him, she'll let the others off the hook.

She won't mentally and physically damage Akainu for her pleasure.

She'll use him.

The disgusting garbage in front of her, that hurt her brother.

An act far more punishable than hurting her.

A taboo crime in her book.

Hurting her family.

Unless, it was other family and it was a joke.

But, this man was not her family.

And he wasn't playing a joke.

...

...

He committed a taboo.

If Sadi-Chan thought what she teased her about was bad, then the man before her was going to have it multitudes worse.

She's going to break him.

And she's going to enjoy it.

Every second of it.

And she'll do it without getting any blood on her hands.

He will cough up blood.

But, he won't bleed externally.

No, he'll help her get stronger.

By the times she's done with him, the control over her new strength will be under her control.

He should be grateful.

...

...

Because she could do much worse to him.

Much worse.

...

...

Black smoke started to emit itself from Teach's body and immediately Luffy knew it was from a devil fruit.

It looks like a paramecia fruit.

But, she knows.

It's not.

It's a logia.

One that doesn't change the users body like they normally do.

It's different.

And it belong to someone else before him. Blood is on the fruit.

A cheerful person, one who likes practical jokes, and can cook.

"Ah, Thatch." She amused aloud, earning some eyebrows raised.

...

...

The smoke started to surround her, but she wouldn't let that rotten stuff touch her.

It's covered in a bunch of people's blood. Even her brothers.

She lifted her foot a little and tapped it on the ground. The smoke in her vicinity disappeared to about half way between her an Teach. Marking the opposing sides.

Teach looked confused as to what happened but she could care less.

She started walking towards Teach and released small amounts of Armament Haki from her feet.

Making the smoke disappear even more.

She pushed of the floor and reappeared in front of Teach instantly. Grabbing his hair she punched him in his stomach, knocking him out.

She fixed the grip on his hair and started walking back through the doorway, dragging Teach by his hair. She walked away from the group with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Oh," She stopped and turned around looking at the people that came with the man in her grip, "Bring them to." She nudged her head toward them and walked away.

...

...

Sabo, Jimbei, and Crocodile agreed wholeheartedly.

Having some of the weaker Candies carry them, Crocodile freed Daz Bones from his cell.

When they got to the top of the stairs with their war prisoners in hand everything started to make sense.

... Hannyabal, the bloogori, the four guardians, and Seldeath were all unconscious at the top of the stairs in level four.

Seeing a lowly guard Luffy looked at him and asked, "Where's Magellan?"

His eyes widened when he realized who she was, "Monkey! HEEE! Warden Magellan released Shiryu Of The Rain, but was betrayed so he went to solve the problem personally.

Luffy nodded and started to run.

...

...

"Why run now, when we could have already been outside?" A random candy asked.

Luffy sighed, "Bakamono, had we ran at full speed we would have been too tired to fight properly had we ran into guards. Well, you guys. Now, that we don't have to worry about Magellan and guards popping up out of know where, we can run full speed ahead without any problems."

Sabo shook his head with a fond smile on his face, "You mean our normal speed. You'd already be at the front gate."

Luffy just laughed at him.

...

...

They had made it to the front gate when Magellan finally came into their view.

"AHHH, IT"S MAGELLAN!" The candies screamed.

Luffy handed Teach to the person closes to her, Iva-chan. She turned to Jimbei.

"Get us a ship and put Teach and his crew in the cells on the ship. I'll deal with Magellan to stall you some time."

The two nodded and she turned to face Magellan.

She stepped closer to him with a smile on her face, "Magey-Chan, it seems my time to leave has come, so I thought I'd give you my thanks for taking care of me for the last ten years."

Magellan looked at her with a scowl on his face, "If you really wanted to thank me, you'd be putting your self inside a cell."

She nodded with a smile still on her face, "So, that way you could hook me up to the cords."

He nodded,"Exactly."

She looked at him with the same gleam she looked at Sadi with, "Do you know what those feel like?" She asked.

Magellan shook his head, "I don't need to know what it feels like to punish criminals."

"Would you like to know?"

"What're yo-"

She disappeared and then reappeared behind him. She kicked the back of his knees making him fall. She placed a finger on the back of his neck and one in the center of his back. Her eyes changes silver and Magellan slumped forward sweating and gritted his teeth. She put more pressure on the finger on his neck and loosened the finger on his back. Magellan grunted. She left him like that for a minute before she put pressure on his back with her whole hand. He tried turning into his poison form, but his fruit wasn't working.

Luffy smirked at his futile attempts to activate his poison. "You see Magey-Chan, the center of your back and neck are some of your main pressure points. Should I put enough force into the points I could kill you, so your body is doing everything it can to save the pressure points. Meaning you trying to activate your fruit, won't happen. Your body won't leave the points unprotected when their endanger, no matter how much you order it to move." She explained.

Magellan never felt such pain in his life, and no matter what he tries he can't escape it. Never has he felt so weak and useless.

"I've had deal with years of this feeling, but worse. I can't replicate that feeling with out the machine itself, but just think of your body ripping itself from the inside out. Then add this pain, and you'll have the cords."

He hung his head, that is beyond cruel.

"I was eight, when I came here. I should be grateful I'm as strong as I am, or else I would have died within the first week I was here."

She pulled her hands back to let the numbness take over his body while she walked out of the prison, proud of herself. The prison was going to change it's methods. And probably personnel.

...

...

Walking out of the prison with a lazy stride Luffy welcomed the things that greeted her.

The breeze.

The sun.

The sea. The salt water that she's missed oh so much.

The marine ship that carried all of the prison breakouts and Sabo.

The cries of joy from the pirates.

The smiles on Sabo, Iva-Chan, and Jimbei's faces as they looked at her.

The smirk on Crocodile's face as he and Mr.1 looked out at the opening Gate Of Justice.

She jumped on the ship and began making her way to the figurehead of the ship. She climbed up on it and sat down.

She let her Observation Haki expand as far as it could go.

She could feel the waves hit the ship. She could feel all the power coming from the direction in front of her.

In the direction of Marinefold. But, nothings started yet.

She can tell because of the power that's sailing in the direction of Marinefold underwater. A great power.

She could feel the happiness coming off the ship and the dark part of the ship that holds her 'things.'

She looked around the ship to see if there was anything thin and circular.

She found a thin stone cane that was about three feet long. She smirked as she grabbed it and headed down to the cellar.

She twirled the cane that's only a little more than two feet shorter than her in her right hand as she whistled a tune.

...

...

All the people on deck could hear were the sounds of the waves hitting the boat and the screams coming from below deck. The pained screams from Teach. And that went on for a good hour before Luffy walked back on deck, without a hair out of place and a perfectly clean cane. She twirled the cane again and looked up at Sabo.

"You should find two more of these things, there amazing. I know you'll like it and then Ace can have something to fight with to."

Sabo nodded and went to look around the ship.

...

"So, what'd you do to them?" Crocodile asked.

Luffy tilted her head innocently, "What'd you mean?" She asked.

Crocodile sighed, "We could hear the screams you know."

Luffy nodded, "Because I wanted them to be heard. Don't worry about what I did to him though. He won't be waking up for a few months tops."

Jimbei pales a bit, "I really hate to ask this, but only Teach?" He asked.

Luffy nodded, "The only Teach is on this ship and not dead right now, is because I plan to give him to Whitebeard." SHe smirked, "If he wants him. Theres not much left of him though. I guess you could say I metaphorically killed him?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"metaphorically?"

Luffy tapped her head, "I broke his mind with pain."

Jimbei nodded, "Did you change?"

Luffy shook her head, "Didn't need to. The only blood that came from him was out of his mouth when he coughed."

They both raised their brows in questioning.

"If you want to know what I mean, you can find out when Whitebeard see's the traitor."

They nodded just as Sabo came back with a few of the stone canes.

...They were different colors.

Red.

Blue.

Black.

White.

Orange.

Brown.

plus, the one Luffy has in her hand that's just stone.

...

She grabbed the black one.

Sabo took the Blue one.

And their saving the red one for Ace.

...

Bon-Chan was dancing on the side of the deck with Mr.3, Buggy the clown, and Iva-Chan.

While the candies and the other escapees cheered on.

Crocodile sat on the railing with Daz next to him.

Jimbei steered the ship.

Luffy and Sabo slept on the figurehead next to each other.

...

...

They don't know why the Gate Of Justice opened.

But, in the control rooms of the towers were hypnotized monitors.

And below there ship was a physically sick hypnotist. Who, absolutely refuse's to go up against the person that torture his capta- former captain. And he won't follow her. So, he'll avoid her and anything that's go to do with her.

Because she's dangerous.

...

...

She's brutal for justified reasons.

And she's very protective of those she likes.

A strong person physically and mentally.

...

...

An unknown force to the world.

...

A being that's going to shake the world to it's core.

...

The one and only Monkey D. Luffy.

An EIghteen Year Old female.

With a mythical zoan devil fruit.

Neko Neko model; Ten Tails

A Master Of All Three Haki

Who's on her way to save her Older brother from execution.

And's going to début while she does it.

Because she's finally free

From ten years in an underwater prison.

Marked as prisoner:00000

The most dangerous prisoner in Impel Down, since she was eight.

...

...

And all in the seven levels of Hell are going to break loose.

Because they've raised swords against her family.

Because they have committed a taboo.

And they are going to pay.


	8. Funny Reactions

The ride to Marinefold was bbbooorrrriiiinnngggg! The 2 hour ride felt like an eternity. But, they finally came into view of the Marine Headquarters and Luffy could feel the excitement bubbling up in was building up and was going to explode any minute. But, there was a problem.

Only one problem.

The ship is frozen to the tsunami they were riding on!

The thing keeping her away from all the excitement was Ice!

Dammmnnniittt~

Then the ships den den mushi rings and what'd you know.

Their moving Ace's execution up.

What the hell is with that shit?

Are they idiots?

That information is only going to anger people.

Seriously.

Take Sabo for example.

His knuckles are turning white from gripping his cane as much as he is.

From Anger.

Though she's no better.

She's just better at hiding it.

She's seething on the inside.

But, she won't let them know that.

Because that's what they want.

They want them to charge in with anger.

So, that they don't think straight.

And it'll be easier to kill them

She won't show them how she feels.

Her brothers know.

And that all that need to know.

So, her and Sabo jumped off the side of the ship and hit the ice with their canes.

Easily breaking it.

But...

They broke on the wrong side.

...

As they fell there were multiple different reactions.

The calm Crocodile falling upside down with a frown.

Iva-Chan falling with an enlarged head.

Sabo falling upside down with water in his eyes, from falling from such a high hight, and slightly blue.

The candies and escapees screaming.

Luffy falling upright sitting crisscross thinking about what to do with the ship that's falling upside down.

...

It wants to flatten them like pancakes.

Maybe they'd taste like sweetish pancakes?

...

The Marines and Pirates alike have turned 100% of their attention to the falling ship and occupants.

And they watched with awe as Luffy stopped falling and just sat in place in the air, as if there was an invisible chair. She was looking up at the falling ship thoughtfully.

...

Ace gulped.

Luffy and thinking don't go together.

Something always goes wrong.

...

"Oi, Sabo." Luffy said.

Sabo looked up at his sister. Hello? He's still falling. "HII?" He said a bit as a girly scream.

She looked at him, "Promise my prisoners won't get hurt."

He looked at her thoughtfully, getting what she was going to do he nodded, "Promise."

She nodded with a smile on her face. She stood up and began walking towards the falling ship. She jumped up to the bottom of it and kicked it hard enough that it started to straighten itself out. She looked at the ground to try and find a place she can let the ship fall.

There wasn't one.

Only a land of Ice.

Her face began to sweat she turned away and started to whistle and kick imaginary dirt.

Sabo looked at her weirdly, "What're you doing Luffy?" He asked.

Her shoulders twitched in shock, she shrugged sweating even more.

Sabo looked at the ground. He paled instantly, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, "WWWWWWWEEEEEE"RRRRRRRREEEEEE AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG TTTTOOOOOOOO DDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Sabo closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact he knows is going to come.

... ... ...

It never came.

He slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at the thing grabbing his clothes.

A blue bird, that's on fire.

A phoenix.

His eyes widened, it was unbelievable.

Slowly taking his eyes away from the flaming bird he looked around.

The ship landed upright in an opening of water, around the ship were swimming Candies and Escapees.

Sitting on top of the crows nest was an amused Luffy.

She was watching the flaming bird like it was dinner.

He facepalmed.

She's a cat and he's a bird.

Her instincts are probably telling her to attack.

...

Luffy motioned for Sabo to be dropped by her and she grabbed a few of the escapees and explained to them her plan.

She's going to be returning the traitor and she wants to do it with a crowd.

When better than now?

...

It's simple each on of them are going to bring the cuffed up crew onto Whitebeards ship and then she'll drag Blackbeard on there.

So, each escapee grabbed a member of the crew along with Sabo and Luffy grabbed Teach by his hair and they made their way to the Moby Dick.

...

...

The Whitebeard crew watched as people wearing what looked like prison clothes walked onto the ship dragging cuffed people.

A man on a donkey or is it a horse?

A man with a mask, and he's pretty bulk.

A guy with a range glass on his left eye, most likely a sniper.

And a man with long sleek black hair and a black top hat.

Then the escapees split themselves and watched as a girl with long ebony hair and a blond haired boy walked on the ship.

And the girl was dragging something or someone, but he was blocked from view.

...

Luffy looked around her and she was pleased with the number of people paying attention to her. She looked up to the one she figured was Whitebeard. She raised a brow, "Ossan, your crew has been causing me some problems, you know." She stated.

It was Whitebeards turn to raise a brow, 'Who the hell?' He thought. "Really?" He asked.

Luffy nodded with a fond smile on her face. Surprising Whitebeard, "You see, I suddenly get a visitor and it turns out it's my brother. Then I find out, that he was where he was because of a traitor."

Whitebeard was confused. He knows who the traitor is, but he's confused about the rest. He waited for her to continue.

"You see, I'm not a very visited person, so when my brother comes I figured something was up. And then I run into that very traitor."

Every Whitebeard pirate stopped fighting and looked at the talking ebony.

She dragged Teach in front of her still passed out and every Whitebeard Pirates jaw dropped except Marco, Newgate's, and Ace's.

"You know, I don't like when people hurt my family." She said coldly, "So, when this piece of crap came in front of me thinking he's the shit I had to teach him otherwise, Nahh, Teach?" She questioned without receiving an answer.

Whitebeard looked at the girl in front of him a little bit infuriated. He thinks she's trying to rub it in his face that two of his sons were hurt by that _thing_.

"So, then why did you bring him here?" He asked masking most of his anger, but Luffy could hear what he let slip.

She looked at him with a displeased gaze, "Oh, don't worry Whitebeard-san. He was your first. I'm done with him, so you can take what rightfully yours." She said.

That instantly killed all of Whitebeards anger, he looked at Marco and nodded his head.

Marco walked up to Teach and went to grab the man by his hands, but the second he picked up his hand he dropped it and jumped back with a grim expression on his face. "What the hell?!" He yelled.

Luffy looked at him with a questioning gaze, "What?"

Marco pointed at Teach's hand and screeched, "THAT." Surprising everyone that knows Marco. Since, he never screech's.

Luffy followed his finger to Blackbeards hand, "That? Come on man, be specific. I won't know what your asking without wording it."

Marco nodded and took a breath to calm himself.

Sabo shook his head in exasperation, "Luffy, stop messing with him."

Luffy shrugged with an 'I-Don't-Know-What-Your-Talking-About' gaze.

Sabo sighed.

"His hand, yoi. What the hell happened to it?" Marco asked finally finding the right words.

Luffy nodded with a thoughtful expression, "What does it feel like?" She asked.

Marco frowned, "Flimsy?" He questioned himself aloud with a slight tilt in his head.

Luffy nodded, "I would think so."

Marco shot his eyes opened and looked at her, "What'd you mean, yoi?"

"The bones are crushed. Into dust." She elaborated.

"How'd you kno-"

"Because I did it, duhh. Both hands. And all the other bones that are broken or cracked." She nodded thoughtfully.

Whitebeard bent down and picked up Teach's hand and looked surprised, "You did this?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Luffy nodded, "If you don't believe me you can ask anybody that came on the Marine ship." She said.

Jimbei jumped onto the Moby Dick and nodded, "Luffy-Chan, did it. All of it." He said grimly.

"And you know because, yoi?"

"The screams."

Whitebeard and Marco nodded. Marco patted down the rest of Teach's body to get a briefing of all the damage.

"Pops, it seems she focused on his hands, yoi." Marco replied a bit blue.

Whitebeard nodded and looked at the girl that was leaning on the back of his leg. "Why his hands?" He asked.

"Because he hurt my brother with those hands." She replied with a shrug.

"Who is your brother?" He asked.

Luffy looked in front of her releasing a bit of her killing intent, scaring the crap out of some of the less willed, "The person standing on top of the execution stand." She said no louder than a whisper.

...

...

But, it was heard by almost everyone.

Because the whole war paused when she had first mention Teach.

So, the whisper sounded like a shout.

...

...

Sabo nodded, "Yeah, Ace is in a pickle this time isn't he?" He asked.

Luffy nodded, "But, it's better than 10 years in Impel Down."

Sabo nodded with a sad expression. "Are you going to show yourself?"

Luffy nodded with a smirk, "Hey, Ossan. You want to see something funny?" She asked.

Whitebeard looked down at her, "What?" He asked a little curious.

"What the looks on the Vice-Admirals and Higher's face's as I show myself. I swear, you'll never see anything like it." She said.

Whitebeard nodded and watched as she stepped out from behind his leg.

...

...

The reaction was instant.

All Vice-Admirals and Higher went rigid when they saw her. Smoker to.

Lady Tsuru, Akainu, and Sengoku the most.

All but the ever calm Garp.

...

...

Luffy busted out laughing. So, did Whitebeard.

The whole war was silent save for their laughing.

The, "GRAHAhAhAhAhA!"

And, "BWAHAhAhAhAhA!"

Until Sengoku had enough.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE?!" He yelled.

Luffy smirked at him and leant back lazily on Whitebeards leg, "Senny, you know, even after all this time your voice is still kind of squeaky."

A vein popped out and Ace had to once again stifle a laugh.

"That doesn't matter, you scum." Akainu growled.

Luffy looked at him with a small gleam in her eye, only noticeable to Marco and Whitebeard, "What Baka-inu? You haven't had your kibble?" She asked.

Akainu growled causing pirates everywhere to laugh.

Except Ace, who doesn't want to laugh. doesn't want to take a chance that they'll kill him while she's messing around.

"Arrf, aarrff." Luffy mock barked.

Tsuru shook her head, "I see, your as playful as ever." She smiled fondly.

Luffy looked at her with a playful gleam, "Tsuru-Chan, you don't understand. I've gotten better. Did you see their reactions? They were instant!" She cheered.

Tsuru nodded with a smile.

"Stop, getting all caught up with her, Tsuru-San. She's going against us. Again." Smoker warned.

Tsuru nodded with a knowing smile, "Because Hikan is on the stand." She said.

Smoker raised a brow, "Excuse me?"

She nodded again, "You didn't listen to what she was saying all those years ago as we transported her, did you?" She asked.

Smoker shook his head, "Didn't think I needed to." He answered honestly.

She nodded, "Usually you don't, but when you deal with people like her, you should listen. They don't lie and speak their mind."

"Yeah, Smokey! It's not good to ignore people!" She pouted with a smile.

Tsuru shook her head in a pleased manner, "You know, we stole her innocence, right?" She asked quietly.

Luffy's face went blank.

Smoker raised a brow and went to protest, but he was cut off.

"Smoker-kun, she was eight when she was brought in. She's been there until today." She explained.

Smoker paled when realization hit.

"Hai, Hai. 10 years this, 10 years that. I'm going all out." She said with a wave of her hand and an unamused expression, "Your restricting my brother with the same crimes, no?" She asked looking around the battleground.

Sengoku and Akainu went to speak, but were interrupted with...

"LUFFY-cvan, you have a call." Iva-chan shouted.

Luffy raised a brow.

...

...

Who the hell would call her in the middle of a war?

An idiot.

...

...

"What?" She snapped without hiding her anger.

"Luffy." The voice said.

Luffy stopped and went rigid, tears slowly started to fall out of her eyes, she didn't make a sound though.

"Luffy." The voice repeated.

Luffy hummed her response.

The voice sighed in relief, "I haven't heard from you for what 10 years now? I thought you might have passed or something." The voice said the last bit a little shaken up.

Luffy laughed a little bit in good heart, "Nope, nothing like that." She replied.

"Where were you?" It asked seriously.

Luffy sighed, "Farther down than Iva-chan." She replied.

The voice was silent for a little while before it snapped, "WHAT?!"

Luffy sighed again, "Since I was eight." She said.

The voice growled a little, "Turn me to your grandpa, sweet." It said.

Luffy made a sound between a growl and a hiss, "Fine." She snapped. She faced the snail towards Garp.

The voice cleared it's throat before, "GARP! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY THE HELL WAS MY DAUGHTER THERE?!" He growled.

Garp growled, "DRAGON!"

...

...

The whole war silenced again.

Dragon? As in Monkey D. Dragon.

The most wanted man in the world, Dragon?

Shit.

Things just got interesting.

Ace's executional war has to be the most interesting suppose execution.

It's going to go into history as the most unpredictable thing in the world.

Award winning.

...

...

"DON'T DRAGON, ME! I HAVE AS GOOD AS ANY REASON TO GET PISSED OFF ABOUT MY DAUGHTERS SAFETY AS ANY PARENT, nah Whitebeard?" Dragon asked.

Whitebeard nodded with a smile on his face, "Grrahaha, very true."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU! YOUR THE REASON SH-"

"SHUT UP, GARP." Luffy warned. "Not another word, or you'll have way to much on your plate." She said taking a step of the ship. The second she stepped on the ground the broken pieces of ice rose from the power she was releasing.

"You want to die, brat?" Whitebeard asked.

Luffy and the snail looked at him like he was retarded, "Are you stupid?" They asked at the same time.

"Hai?" Whitebeard asked.

Luffy turned back around, "Old timer, do you want to die?" She asked.

"Not really, to many brats to look after." He replied.

"Then, worry about yourself and them. I am perfectly fine on my own." Luffy said releasing a small amount of Conquer's Haki on Whitebeard. She then threw the snail back at Ivonkov.

He nodded in understanding.

...

...

Luffy walked forward cracking her knuckles and stretching her muscles.

"It's been 10 years since, I've fought so I'm going all out." She said as she let her tails and ears come out. They were the color of her hair except the silver tips.

Sengoku paled, "Don't let her change anymore." He ordered.

The marines not involved in a fight rushed towards her with their own battle cries.

Luffy laughed in excitement, "Hey, Ace." She called out running towards the marines with a smile on her face.

"What?!" He asked.

"Where's Thatch?" She asked with an even bigger smile.

Ace looked around the battlefield for his dual sword wielding brother, he spotted him with Momonga. He nudged his head in the direction and all the pirates not fighting yet watched in awe as she disappeared and reappeared on Momonga's back and all of the marines charging her fell face first unconscious. At first they thought she used Conqueror's Haki, but there wasn't any foam.

...

...

Meaning it was brute strength.

Even more than Ace.

Far more.

...

...

Thatch was blocking an attack from Vice-Admiral Momonga. The man had gone completely stiff when that girl showed herself, so Thatch was confused as to why that was.

Then, the very girl appeared on Momonga's back.

Out of nowhere.

He watched as she looked him up, sizing him up, but not letting her strength show.

Confusing the hell out of Thatch,

"Thatch." She said.

Thatch nodded, "Yeah?" He asked.

"Which is better: Roasting A turkey, or 'Roasting A Flaming Turkey'?" She asked.

Thatch looked at the girl and smile at her, "I like you." He said with a playful gleam in his eye.

Luffy looked at him with the same gleam, "Same here."

"We should go on a date." He said.

She nodded taking his arm and looping her around it, "We should."

Thatch hummed in agreement and started to walk towards the execution stands, completely ignoring all the mouths that dropped. "That blond boy, who was he?"

"My Older brother." She hummed with a slight bounce in her step.

Thatch sighed, "Thank goodness, I though he was competition."

Luffy giggled a girly giggle, "No, silly." She put her finger on his chest and pushed away playfully.

Thatch rose a brow, "And Ace?" He asked.

"My other Older brother." Shee replied.

Thatch faked a pale, "Your lying, right?" He asked.

She shook her head, "100% truth."

Thatch grabbed her hand, "Than, I'll have to get him to accept me, won't I?" He asked.

Luffy nodded. She motioned for him to bend down and she whispered in his ear.

Next thing anybody knew Thatch was bright red.

...

...

Causing others to turn red imagining what she said.

...

Marco flew down to the two 'playing lovebirds.'

"Oi, do you really need to do the skit?" He asked.

They both looked at him in shock and hugged each other, "You can't fake true love, Pineapple-san." They said in unison.

Causing a tick mark to appear on Marco's forehead.

...

...

Ace laughed.

He laughed long and hard. He can't take it anymore.

It's just too funny.

Senny, Baka-inu, Smokey-chan, Marco's tick mark, even the love skit.

He doesn't ever remember laughing so hard in his life.

Amusement tears even started to form.

...

...

Ace's 'Family' looked at him with kind smile's on their face's.

They haven't heard Ace laugh, since before Thatch was attacked.

It's precious.

Weird, but precious.

To hear him laugh.

...

...

And things were just getting started.

Luffy's just getting started.

...

She hasn't even gotten serious yet.

She hasn't saved Ace, yet.

...

...

She hasn't whooped any important Ace, yet.

She's just getting started.

...

...

Her game of Cat and Mouse has just began.

...

The steps have been taken.

...

All's she's got to do is release the Cat.

...

But, she's going to savior releasing the cat.

So, she'll take it slowly.

...

She wants to let the cat build up momentum.

So, she'll tease it.

...

The mouse isn't ready to let in yet.

So, the cat will have to antagonize it.

...

And she's already started.

...

After all, the mice have already been picked out.

Even the rat.

...

So, she'll take her time driving them into a corner.

...

Away from their mouse-hole.

Their comfort zones.

...

...

Let the Mice hunt begin.


	9. An Old Worried Friend, And A New Promise

Thatch and Luffy ended their small skit and they both headed towards the execution stand while everyone was still distracted by the skit and the still laughing Ace.

And Sengoku was fed up with it all.

...

...

He raised his arm releasing a silent order and the Shichibukai jumped down from their places.

...

Gecko Moria headed towards the center of the battlefield with his shadow zombies.

Barthomew Kuma began letting loose beams in random directions.

Donquote Doflomingo was wiggling his fingers and controlling random marines like the puppet master he is.

Boa Hancock captured pirates and marines alike and turned them into stone as she slowly and indiscreetly made her way towards Luffy.

Dracule Mihawk headed straight towards Luffy without any secrecy.

...

He stopped in front of her with his sword drawn.

Luffy threw her hand out in front of her telling him to 'wait' and she turned around to look at Sabo. "Throw me my staff!" She yelled at him.

...

Before Sabo could comply Luffy was being surrounded by higher ranking Marines.

...

Luffy knew why they were in front of her, but she knew for a fact that none of them knew why.

She looked around to find the one that ordered them and saw who.

Sengoku.

He had his arm in her direction.

She smirked at him with a devilish look in her eye.

She shook her head at his actions. Holding in her laughter.

...

She couldn't hold it.

...

She bent over and held her stomach and laughed.

The marines surrounding her growled in anger.

"You idiot." She laughed, "You've made a move to stop me from getting my weapon of choice," She laughed harder, "But" Small tears from laughing formed in her eyes, "You didn't make any move to stop the one giving me my weapon." She laughed as she caught her cane and spun it around her with a fatal gleam of her eye and hit all of her surrounding enemy's.

...

...

Sabo heard his sister call his name and order for her cane/staff, whatever the damn things called.

He was in the middle of explaining what the marine den den mushi had said, and where his sister had been for the past years.

Clearing up the old dude's confusion on how she had met with Ace before he was sent here.

Then, she called and he better listen or he'll never hear the end of it.

Sighing he pulled out her black cane thing and pulled back and then sent it flying through the battlefield and into his sisters hand.

Then, nonchalantly went back to his conversation with Whitebeard.

...

...

'What the FUCK?!' Was what pirates and marines everywhere thought at the flying staff over their heads.

The taller ones actually dunking to not get hit.

...

The Whitebeard commanders watched as Sengoku paled when she caught the staff.

They watched as the marines surrounding the girl were easily knocked away from her with her staff.

They watched as 'The strongest Swordsman' and she walked towards each other, their weapons held in their respective stances.

Turning to look at their Captain to ask what to do, they saw the most bazarest thing.

Whitebeard was sitting on the edge of Moby Dick next to Sabo as they watched the encounter before them.

Amused.

And completely calm.

WHY?!

Turning their attention back to the girl.

...

...

Mihawk knew this little runt.

Damn thing stole his wine years back.

Then drank it beside the damn drunk while laughing about it!

And now after all these years, here she is.

Ready to pounce whoever stands in her way.

Watching carefully.

...

Somethings she's never done before.

Wherever the hell she's been she doesn't want to go back.

...

So, he'll hear what she's got to say for herself.

They best way they know how to communicate.

Fighting.

...

She's not as naïve as she was.

She knows what he wants to know.

And she won't be able to hide it from him, like she can with her brothers.

So, she readied her weapon.

...

And they charged toward one another.

...

Their weapons touched and the sky split.

...

Those near were pushed back from the force they both put into their weapons.

...

They disconnected from each other and began attacking again.

Well, Mihawk attacked and she blocked.

"Where've you been?" Mihawk asked as he withdrew to rush forward and attacked again.

Luffy tilted her head to the side cutely as she blocked another swing of his sword heading for her head, "Ehh? Whatever have you are talking about?" She asked with fake innocence.

Hawkeye's sighed and withdrew his sword again and attacked a little more seriously, "You know what I mean, I don't appreciate your mind games." He said.

Luffy sighed and block his slash with ease, "Why would it matter where I've been?" She asked.

"Because you suddenly disappeared and the damn drunkard's been depressed ever since."

Luffy laughed a little, "Then, if I tell you," She looked at him seriously with narrowed eyes, "You have to promise not to tell him."

Mihawk grunted knowing her power, "And why can't I tell him?" he asked just as seriously.

Luffy shook her head and sighed, "If you knew where I've been then you'd understand why you can't tell the damn red-head." She said.

Mihawk thought for a minute, then replied, "Promise."

Luffy looked into his eyes as hers turned a little silver. "Attack and block seriously." She warned.

Mihawk nodded.

...

...

Sabo looked at Whitebeard, "Pay attention to them and not their attacks." Sabo warned.

Whitebeard nodded.

"Focus with your ears and eyes, or you'll miss it." He said again.

Marco sat down next to them and followed his warnings.

...

Their attacks connected and created small sparks, and soon their sparks turned into full-fledged flames.

...

Everyone paid attention to the flames while they fought, so that they didn't get burnt.

...

Except four people.

Whitebeard, Marco, Sabo, and they calmed down Ace.

And what they learned pissed them off.

...

She used the flames as a distraction.

So, that only they could conversate without to many ears.

So, that the people watching off a video transporter couldn't see what they were saying or doing.

...

Because her eyes were directing him.

As her whispers told him.

...

And to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

To say he was pissed would be an understatement.

To say he didn't grit his teeth and clench his fists.

Would be a lie.

An utter lie.

...

And so, the cat gained ally's.

...

And the mice lost an ally.

...

But, the mouse haunt has only just began.


	10. What Happened, And A Second Tail

She warned him to attack and block seriously.

One of the only people who can tell him to do that.

With him complying right off the back.

Because the girl is stronger than him.

And he's got no problem with it.

Because she won't recklessly use her strength.

...

Well, now.

Before... Lets just say she was very whimsical.

...

Yet, she never raised a muscle against anyone innocent.

Because that's who she is.

...

So he followed her warning.

She is after all the greatest staff master he's ever come across.

Hell her natural strength is extraordinary.

She's a D.

Whatever the hell that means.

All that matters is that they tend to have great natural strength.

...

He welcomed the small sparks that came from their weapons connecting.

Gradually putting more strength into each attack, it was non wonder they turned into blazing flames.

...

...

And her story began.

...

He knows how she communicates so he did as she did.

...

Where her eyes went.

His went.

...

And he kept his ears open for her whispered story.

The small sounded breaths that escaped her mouth.

...

And the story they told...

...

Where she had been.

Why she was there.

How she got there.

Why she ended up there.

Who sent her there.

...

The whole play by play.

...

In a few whispers and glances.

...

And he could now see why she was dressed as she was.

...

The tank top loving fool.

In a long sleeved cardigan.

...

He thought is was just a change in style.

...

It wasn't.

...

It was because of the blemish's that littered her body.

...

...

The reason her eyes lost their innocent glow.

...

The glow that people thought no matter what happened, it would never disappear.

...

The sparkle people explained about her when asking about her.

A noticable sparkle that out shinned the sun.

A glitter in her eye that made you stop and rub your eyes to make sure you weren't seeing things.

...

The innocent part that made up the eight year old girl called Luffy.

... It was no longer there.

Gone...

...

...

Where was she?

That was easy to tell.

The famous Impel Down in the hidden level 6.

...

Why she ended up there?

That was also easy to tell.

Her father the most wanted man in the world; Monkey D. Dragon. The leader of the Revolutionary's.

... Without any doubt a doting father.

...

Who sent her there?

That was an easy guess.

The World Government; the Marines.

...

How she got there?

That one was a bit harder to tell.

Because he wasn't there to see what happened.

... So how to explain?...

Because you can't just tell him what happened.

He'd get confused.

So, she whispered to him with her eyes drifting.

...

"I was ambushed on a unhabitated Island, my grandfather dropped me off at for his 'marine training.' Thousands of marines. Don't know most of them." She whispered.

He nodded.

"Beat them with my fists. Truly, they weren't Commandor status or higher. But, they were at least captain class." She whispered.

He nodded.

"And it was wave after wave, until they realized they were no match. So, the higher ranked stepped in." She said letting her eyes drift to Momonga.

His eyes followed as he nodded.

"And they attacked with everything they had." She let her eyes drift to Lady Tsuru.

Eyes followed every movement and he winced a little on the inside when he saw Tsuru in her gaze.

She was a rather good person in his book.

"It wasn't hard. But, it wasn't easy either when others joined in." She drifted to Smoker.

"Somewhere in the middle." He finished.

She nodded, "But, they weren't ready for people on my level yet. Hell, no one can be ready for my level but me. But, they weren't done yet." She finally let her gaze fall onto Akainu.

They both growled in disgust.

"_He _played a dirty trick. Which caused me to lose focus on the next attack. Asshole through my timing off by ordering a few of the weakest men I had every come across in my life, to attack me from behind." She sighed, "I couldn't really feel them, because of all the other energy's that were far more powerful than them, so I had went to side step an attack when one of the little fucker's grabbed my leg. Causing me to stumble and for Tsuru to land her attack."

He grunted on displeasure.

"Tsuru-san, of course hadn't planned on it landing, but it did land. And she had used haki, so it had effected me. More than I let on. The attack that led to my downfall, was that one after all. So, after I regained my balance it was still one-sided for the most part. I unleashed my full form on them, but that attack made my reaction speeds fall, making my transformation turn against me, and eventually led to me passing out." She said.

He nodded hesitantly.

"They used me being passed out as a chance to lock me up under heavy chains. Which I had managed to escape." She chuckled at the memory a little. "When I was found Magmaman decided to use his fruit to melt the chains to the wall." She gritted her teeth and put more strength into her attack.

Mihawk grunted from the pressure.

"Tsuru-chan visited me while I was being transported, and I told her about my brothers and how I wanted her to protect them as much as she could. So, that baka up there on the execution stand wasn't found before he was strong enough to protect himself." She sighed and shook her head.

She looked at him with enough exasperation to go around, "And look." She said pointing to him, "He still managed to get up there!" She yelled in displeasure. "Dammit." She growled, "I should have done more to that damn sleaze bag."

Mihawk blocked a rather strong attack with less ease then he's been, he held back his laugh at her expression. It was utterly lost.

She smiled at him cheekily. "I'm going on ahead, I'll see you around I guess." She said letting another tail appear.

And she disappeared from in front of him.

...

...

And so the kitten grew up into a cat.

And the mice awakened the cat.

...

And they've already been warned not to awake the cat.

...

But, it was inevitable.

...

The cat had already been planning to awake.

...

And the mouse was already ment to run from it's wrath.

...

Because the cat was pissed.

...

And nothing can quench a cats wrath, but ...

A mouse's blood.

...

And, so the mice hunt continues.


	11. White Flames

She got tired of fighting him, so she disappeared.

She let her second tail appear.

And her one-sided annihilation began.

All while she laughed.

...

Every Marine she passed was attacked.

No Marine was safe from her.

She swung her staff with the attention of harming those who came in contact with it.

...

She twirled it knocking dozens of Marines out at once.

...

She would go straight towards Ace, but she has no means of unlocking his cuffs.

There sea stone.

All it'd do is weaken her.

...

But, she already knows where the key is.

It's headed toward her.

Slowly, but surely.

...

So, she'll head to it.

...

While damaging the Marines side.

...

...

Luffy-Chan, told her to get the key to her brothers cuffs.

So, she did.

After all, Sabo wants to save his brother Ace.

So, she mine as well listen to her sister-in-law.

Because she plans to marry Sabo.

Now, all she's got to do is give the key to Luffy-Chan.

Then, all of her worries are gone.

...

So, they made there ways towards each other.

And a new distraction began for those who weren't paying attention.

...

"Boa-san, I thought you were trying to take my brothers hand in marriage?" Luffy asked with a devilish smile.

Everyone saw.

Boa Hancock's face light up like a red balloon.

On fire.

She was literally steaming.

And Everyone saw.

Blue Gentleman Sabo's face light up like a red balloon.

On fire.

He was literally steaming.

...

And it was plain as day that this was the reaction Luffy expected when she asked.

Because of her self pleased smile.

...

Whitebeard chuckled at their innocence.

Both the most beautiful women in the world's and the blue gentleman's.

...

Marco smirked at the reveal.

He hadn't known.

He wished he revealed it.

The reactions were priceless.

... But, he could careless.

The sister was far more interesting.

Playfully devious.

A deadly combination.

And she was planning something by revealing that.

So, he was going to pay close attention to her.

And not the reactions.

...

Thatch doesn't know either one of them.

He does know that the guy it Ace's brother.

And the the girl is known as the most beautiful in the world.

But, he does know that it's one funny pairing.

A good couple choice.

Their both serious when it comes to love.

... And he's not jealous.

... Maybe...

...

Ace nodded his head in acknowledgement.

His Older Brother deserves it.

The damn serious fool, deserves love in his life just like the next person.

The only one who doesn't in this world is _him. _

And that's only because he's an abusive fuck.

Yes, the damn Red Dog.

Damn ass, has been glaring since he's got here.

He probably wants the execution to be hurried up.

And he can't blame him.

If he was a Marine and knew his sister.

The swords would have already connected with his throat.

But, he's not.

And the swords won't connect.

...She won't let them.

...

...

"L-Luffy-chan!" Boa yelled embarrassed.

"Hmm?" Luffy asked innocently.

"You can't just say that!" Boa yelled again embarrassed.

Luffy just shrugged, "But, it's true. You too are _far _to in love to ignore it." She smiled with faked innocence.

Boa sighed with her cheeks still a bit pink, "Still. You don't just tell the world people's relationships." She pouted.

"Then, I was right?" Luffy asked teasily.

Boa nodded, "Very." She said with redder cheeks.

Luffy turned her head towards the ground to hide her self satisfied smile, "And you just confirmed the world." She whispered.

Boa's eyes widened and she knelt one the ground holding her blushed face.

Luffy walked up to her and whispered to her, "Key please, onee-san."

Boa smiled with a bigger blush discretely handing her the key to her brothers cuffs.

...

Luffy smirked.

She's got the key to her ani's sea stone cuffs.

...

Putting the key behind her back to show Mustache Ossan and her oldest brother.

She disappeared after she knew they saw it letting her third tail come out.

...

And this tail was different from the other two.

There were white markings on the tail besides just the silver tip.

...

She let the familiar white flame surround her cane.

She let the familiar white flame appear in front of her tail.

She smirked.

...

The inside of her eye, by the pupil, began turning silver.

...

She narrowed her eyes and her flames made a ramp for her to walk on.

...

And she made her way closer to Ace, knowing that someone was going to interfere.

But, she'd let them.

She'd just continue working her way towards Ace no matter if they did or not.

...

...

And Marco watched the whole thing with wonder in his eyes.

He saw her second tail.

He didn't think anything of it at the time.

But, now she's got three.

And white flames.

And their pretty.

Gorgeous flames.

Like his.

And he didn't realize he was leaning off the boat until he was close to falling off.

...

...

Whitebeard watched as his oldest son start leaning off the boat in wonderment.

Seeing that he was close to falling off, he reached on of his big hands down to stop him from falling off.

He chuckled at the face Marco made when he realized he almost fell of the boat.

...

...

Sabo looked at the transforming Phoenix and then back at his little sister.

He smile genualy.

Only a bird.

He laughed a little at the irony.

He knew his sister already knew.

Before he did.

She knew the moment her eyes laid on him.

But, they'd have to keep this to themselves for a little while.

They wouldn't want Ace finding out.

...

So, he mine as well help out.

...

He leant over to the flaming fire bird.

"You want to know what she is?" Sabo asked a little self satisfied.

Marco nodded a little.

"Mythical Zoan: Neko Neko Model; Ten Tails." He said.

Marco's eyes widened. He's never met another mythical zoan.

Whitebeard looked at Sabo seriously, "So, she has more tails?"

Sabo nodded with a smile, "She's just getting started. She's only brought out the white flames. You haven't seen the other two yet. I think her blue one's are the prettiest." He said while looking at his sister.

"She has other flames, yoi?" Marco asked.

Sabo nodded not taking his eyes off his sister, "White, Blue, and Black." He said,"The white ones are special. She can choose if they burn or not. The black ones burn anything and everything. And the blue ones." His eyes twinkled, "There like colored air." He said, "They can create a breeze, they can move like water, and they can blind you with realistic dreams. They create their own world. Your own world. Like hypnotism, but realer."

They nodded at the information.

"I want to see it, yoi. Her flames." Marco said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sabo nodded, "I would think so. Your flames are blue, yet they don't burn. They can't hurt." He said. "Surprising for a phoenix. You'd think they'd be red and burn." He said.

Marco nodded, "That's what the books had described them, I had wondered the same thing to. Why are my flames blue, not red?"

"Because there for protection not destruction." Sabo said in a bout of wisdom.

Marco nodded, "My same answer."

They all turned there attention back to Luffy.

...

She had grown her fourth tail.

It was like the first two.

Ebony except at the tip.

The silver tip.

...

She picked up her speed.

She was half way to the walls.

...

...

And she wasn't stopping yet.

...

She wasn't there yet.

...

And she hasn't caught the mice yet.

...

She's only just released the cat.

...

And she's just shown her claws.

...

And so the mouse hunt continues.


	12. Midnight Black Flames And A Bit Of Panic

Half way of half way.

Making it a quarters of the way.

But, she's approaching fast.

Faster than most can see.

...

...

Only those who've trained their eyes hard enough can see her.

The Vice-Admirals...

The Admirals...

The Fleet Admiral...

The Commanders...

Her brothers...

The Shichibukai...

...

Well, most of the Shichibukai. Moria can't see anything that's not in front of him for obvious reasons.

He's just to big in all the wrong places.

...

Iva-Chans not paying attention to anyone but Kuma.

Rather PX-0.

...

And everyone else is far to caught up in their own thing to even start to worry about where she's at.

...

...

A big mistake.

For she is the most dangerous person on the battlefield.

But, you already knew that.

You've been told enough times.

...

...

Running across the path of white flames that she created she got a few meters away from the wall.

But, life knows it's not that easy.

...

Why is that?

Simple, Akainu stepped up off the execution stand and metal walls were raised around the circumference of the bay.

Thus making everything simple to the top prison escapee.

He's going to light his powers up in the sky and make them rain on the frozen bay...

...

...

Hah! It's plain as day what his attentions are!

He's going to make us lose our footing and send us into the sea.

To easy! He's making this War far to simple.

...

...

Akainu rose his arms into the air and let the magma run down them.

Sending fists of magma into the air.

...

Luffy let her fifth and sixth tail out.

The fifth like the fourth and the sixth like the third.

...

Except the markings aren't white.

They're black.

...

...

The silver in her eyes spread out into the middle of her pupil.

Giving her half silver eyes.

...

...

The magma fists grew when they were up in the air and they fell ten times bigger than what he sent up into the air.

...

The started to litter all over the frozen bay.

...

Pirates yelled out from the pain and fear.

Luffy just smirked.

A giant fist came flying towards her.

...

...

Boa panicked!

Her sister in-law is about to be crushed and probably melted by a blazing fist of magma.

Caused by a MAN!

What the hell is going on?!

...

...

Marco's eyes widened into giant saucers.

LUFFY'S ABOUT TO BE CRUSHED BY A FIST OF VOLCANOE LEFT OVERS!

She may be strong, but magma is hotter than flames.

Magma is made of flames.

...

...

Whitebeard watched the girls brothers very carefully.

Sabo was sitting and watching on the edge of his seat.

Ace wasn't hiding the panic in his eyes at all.

... And the girl was smirking!

What the hell is going through her brain?! Is she fucking insane?!

...

...

Luffy felt the reactions to everyone on the battlefield as the magma fist came closer and closer to her.

Marines and Pirates alike.

The Marines were cheering. She WAS a huge threat afterall and the fist was supposed to get rid of her.

The Pirates were panicking for her and themselves. But, that's normal when your being threatened. Burning alive doesn't sound to pleasant afterall.

But, they were all mistaken.

...

...

Smirking she raised her hands to her sides and stopped in her place.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL UNDERESTIMATING ME!"

She yelled in good nature.

...

The fist came a breath away from her.

And it was swallowed by midnight black flames.

...

And she's completely unharmed.

...

...

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The entire battlefield screamed.

...

And she smirked in their faces.

Very pleased with the state of panic she caused.

...

And shes finally taking this seriously.

...

Oh, it sends shivers down her back.

...

Her power is so welcoming it would be scary if they weren't her.

...

She has no need to fret.

...

She's strong afterall.

...

Very Strong.


End file.
